Truth or Dare?
by DisneyxFanasty
Summary: "I dare you to kiss Robin." when Artemis dares Wally to kiss his best friend, how will the other take it? Birdflash


"God I am so bored!" I said, sighing.

"KF you wanted to play Halo." Dick said. We finally got done with our stupid missions and we had downtime for the rest of the night. We usually just go into his room, since he had all the systems, and played videogames all night.

"I know, but it isn't fun when I lose all the time."

"Well maybe you should learn how to play the game." He joked.

"Maybe you shouldn't cheat!" I replied, trying to grab the control out of his hand. I tackled him to the ground and we fought over the controller. I loved it when Dick would fight me back. I loved the graceful way he would find a way to slip from me and tackle me back. He hands pressing me down and that little smirk he had every time he did it. He was just so perfect.

"You done staring at me?" he asked, getting up.

"Oh yeah. I'm ready to kick your ass." I didn't know if he felt the same way about me as I did for him. Actually I didn't know how I felt for him. He was my best friend and my crime partner. I didn't think there could be anymore than what we have, but I could be wrong. Every time I was around him I would get these weird feelings in the chest and could never stop staring at him. I always wondered if he did the same thing for me. This was probably all just in my head. After a while of me still losing M'gann opened the door.

"Hey do you guys want to play this game with us?" she asked. Dick paused the game and quickly put on his shades. He always had to wear them for some dumb reason. If it were me I would look into his blue eyes all day. It was sad that Bats had him cover them.

"Yeah, sure we will be right out." He said. She closed the door and he started to turn off the systems. "I don't understand why knocking is such a hard thing to do."

"It's M'gann though. She doesn't know what is right and wrong." I said, helping him.

"You know, just because you like her doesn't mean you have to back her up all the time."

"You back me up." I said, smiling at him. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"That is different West. Come on; let's go see what game they are talking about." We both walked out and saw everyone, besides Kadlur because he was working on something for the team, sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle.

"We playing spin the bottle or something? I wouldn't mind one bit." I said, sitting next to Artemis.

"No West." She said, shoving me always from her. "M'gann and Conner want to play truth or dare. They just learned about it at school."

"I heard it is something really fun you do with friends." M'gann said excitedly.

"I guess it would be fun to see why it is such a big deal." Conner said.

"Well count me in. Robin you sitting down?" I asked, patting a spot next to me. He looked really confused and conflicted.

"Okay." He said sitting down next to me. I gave him a smile and he just kind of shrugged. No it was time for the game to begin. It took us about ten minutes to explain how to play this to M'gann and Conner, but they picked it up. Every time I did dare because my life was an open book basically. I had to kiss Artemis and M'gann, which I didn't mind, I had to eat everything they gave me, and then I had to wear certain cloths I didn't think I would ever wear. Everyone seemed to be having fun, but dick. He seemed really nervous about this game, like he didn't know what to do. No one called on him or he never asked anyone truth or dare. I felt bad for him in a way. He wasn't being part of the game. Maybe he felt left out? Finally the bottle landed on Artemis.

"Wally truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare duh." She sat there and thought long and hard.

"I dare you to kiss Robin." She finally said. Everyone seemed shocked by this.

"Cheek or lips?" I asked.

"Lips." I turned to dick and smiled. He seemed so scared and shocked at the same time. When I leaned in towards him, he pulled back.

"Can't we do chicken or, or something like that?" he stuttered out.

"No chickens." Artemis said.

"Right so just some here." I said. I cupped his face and kissed him. I was actually really happy about this for some reason. I actually enjoyed it. Dick pushed me away before I was ready to pull back and ran off into his room. We all just kind of sat there, confused about what just happened.

"I will be right back." I said, going after him. I walked into his room and saw him just sitting on his bed, all red face.

"Wally go away." He said.

"Dude what's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He just rolled his eyes at me like he did when he was mad about something.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said.

"Dick there is something wrong and I know it. You are doing that face where you are upset."

"I'm not upset Wally. I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Then how do I know what is going on? Is it about what happened back there?" I asked. I needed to know why my little bird was so upset.

"Wally, just go way." He said.

"No tell me why you are mad."

"I'm not-"

"Was it because I kissed you?"I asked.

"That has nothing to-"

"Because you seemed pretty conflicted back there."

"No Wall-"

"Then why did you run off like that?"

"Because…" he said.

"Because what?" I asked.

"Just because Wally."

"That isn't going to work with me this time dick. Why the hell are you so mad over something so little? You didn't seem to want to play and if you didn't you should have told me so. I didn't want you not to enjoy having fun out there." I said.

"I did have fun, it just got out of hand." He replied.

"What got out of hand? We didn't do anything. It was just a game."

"You wouldn't understand why."

"Stop trying to change the subject and make you the victim here." I said.

"I'm not you just wouldn't understand the reason." He said.

"Tell me." I said.

"No."

"Tell me."

"Wally just-"

"Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellme!"

"I haven't kissed anyone yet!" he shouted.

"What? You have to be joking about this." I said. He just sighed and gave me a look. I knew he wasn't joking. "Oh…."

"Yeah, I thought it would be more special and not just over a stupid game like that." He said.

"Dick I am so sorry about ruining that moment for you." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"You didn't ruin it KF."

"Yes I did. I did a crappy job and I am so sorry about it." I did feel really bad about this. I ruined one of the greatest moments he would never have now.

"It wasn't all bad. At least I knew who kissed me... and it was someone I kind of liked." He muttered.

"What?" I asked. He just gave me a smile and turned red.

"So it wasn't all that bad." He said, trying to change the subject.

"Well I should do this right then." I said.

"What-" he asked before my lips met his. At first he seemed to be confused and trying to get free, but he relaxed a little and got into it. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. It felt right what we were doing. It felt like this was supposed to happen. I never wanted to leave from where I was. I pressed him closer to me. I tried not to go too fast because I knew this was all new for him. Finally we released and began to catch our breathes

"Better?" I asked him.

"Yeah..." he said, smiling from ear to ear. "You wanna go back out?"

"I thought you would never ask." I joked. He took my hand and we walked out together, probably the best we have every felt in a long time.

* * *

Hello people of the internet! I just kinda got bored and this little story popped into my mind. Sorry it isn't my best work, but I felt a need to write it. Hope you guys like it. Comment, review, and whatever else there is you can do if you want!


End file.
